General Wade Eiling (DC Animated Universe)
General Wade Eiling (simply known as Wade Eiling) is a major antagonist of the Justice League Unlimited series. He is a US general who was a central figure in the Cadmus organization. He is voiced by J.K. Simmons who also played Terence Fletcher in Whiplash and Kai the Collector in Kung-Fu Panda 3. ''Justice League Unlimited'' General Eiling contains the threat while he and his men evacuated the local civilians. However, he was unnerved when he learned that the League's Watchtower had a binary fusion weapon which it used as part of the containment. After the crisis had abated, Eiling took control of the remains of the Dark Heart technology, stating that his scientists could learn a lot from something that had almost defeated the Justice League and warning the Leaguers about having a weapon of mass destruction in orbit, pointing down at the Earth. He became a key member of Project Cadmus, a secret division of the United States government who is not above using illegal and immoral methods to obtain power that could rival the Justice League in case those heroes went rogue. In his time with Cadmus, Eiling shows what kind of person he truly is. He considers himself a loyal American patriot, but he has no interest in democracy and considers the lives and liberties of ordinary citizens as insignificant. When Doomsday attempted to kill Superman, the general fire a missile with a nuclear Kryptonite warhead, despite the fact that Superman and the Justice League were engaged in a rescue operation evacuating civilians from an erupting volcanic island. Eiling saw this as an opportunity to destroy a notorious drug-trafficking point, Superman and Doomsday in one shot. However, Batman intercepted the missile while the Justice League defeated Doomsday on their own and exiled Doomsday into the Phantom Zone. After the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon was fired on the abandoned Cadmus headquarters, Eiling prompted Waller to send Galatea and the Ultimen clones to attack the Justice League. Eiling was watching the battle in Cadmus' new facility when Batman broke in, punching the general out. Unlike his Cadmus colleague, Waller, who learned to be more accepting and understanding toward the Justice League, Eiling blamed Superman, the Justice League, and metahumans in general for the state of the world. One year later, Eiling stole and used a classified Nazi body enhancement chemical captured by Spy Smasher in World War II. Eiling proceeded to attack a hero parade in Metropolis to try to call out the Man of Steel (who was on a mission off-planet at the time). He manages to overpower the valiant efforts of seven non-metahuman Justice Leaguers. After the bystanders confront his twisted patriot act, Eiling persists that the Justice League's super-powered metahumans were a threat to the people, only to be retorted that he is, in fact, the only one there with superpowers, and clearly using them against his own people. Eiling finally admits that he has become what he hates, but insists that he is still right about the League, and swears that he will return because he believes that they will still need him. Eiling then leaves; his fate following the Metropolis incident is unknown. Gallery Images General DCAU 001.jpg|Eiling's mutated form. Videos Words over Actions Justice League Unlimited Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Justice League Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Monsters Category:Inconclusive Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes